


Knot Me, Please

by Anonymous



Series: Of Animals and Men [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abused Will, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, Bedelia Tries, Begging, Belly Kink, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Comeplay, Creepy Hannibal, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hannibal is Rude, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Lots of come apparently, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Hannibal Lecter, Non-Human Will Graham, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Will Graham, Omega Mill, Omega Will Graham, Past Abuse, Past Neglect, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Sex Trafficking of Omegas, Sexual Aid, Some Non-Dialogue, Someone Help Will Graham, Sorry Not Sorry, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Hannibal Lecter/Bottom Will Graham, Will is Owned, if you think about it, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a young rescue omega that was saved from a mill, and Bedelia acquires him to breed and have pups with her pedigree alpha, Hannibal, once his first heat hits. </p><p>Collars, begging, scent/come marking, and tropes dealing with breeding are questionably involved among other things.</p><p>(Not Beta'd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. It did.
> 
> God help me.

O10340880's life had never been easy. From being born and mostly raised up in an omega mill, his early life as a pup and young adult were spent trying to make it from day to day. He remembers getting starved and beaten — remembers other omegas wasting or getting taken away — and how all the time the humans running the mill spoke of how he was going to get sold and bred to whatever human chose him for their alpha. The cages there were often cold and when it rained, wet. He always shivered and got sick with colds, only given the minimal amount of medicine so he didn’t catch something more severe that would require extensive treatment. Days went by before he would see another human, and he was so desperate for attention — only being a young omega without the contact of others — that he’d beg to be pet until they left. Every passing hour made 010340880 more and more desperate, his skin tight and itchy in a way that made him pace the small expanse of his cage till he collapsed with exhaustion.

Right when he’d given up and gave in, a miracle happened.

The mill had been discovered, and while all the humans were locked up and taken away, O10340880 and the other omegas were freed from the confines of their deplorable cages. The first time O10340880 stepped foot out of the cage, he couldn’t help but brokenly whine and roll around on the floor until the good humans took him away from there.

He’d never been happier in his life, that was, until he met Jack Crawford.

He was a slightly portly man with a rough face, but he had both a gentle voice and hands. He was nice to O10340880 when he first came in, promising the omega shelter and care that the mill never offered him before. Although Will was skittish and anxious at first, he warmed up to Jack in no time and made the first move to initiate contact with the man.

That night, he had said, “Will. Your name is Will.”

And so it was.

After that, _Will_ was a bright little thing. He often played with other omegas there at Jack’s residence and enjoyed his newfound freedoms immensely. He often lounged around with Beverly — a beta that Jack had saved from getting put down from lack of adoption — and avoided the more grouchy omegas like Zeller. Still, he often had fun and liked his new life. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

But then— he was adopted.

The woman’s name was Bedelia, at least, from what Jack told her. They were friends and he trusted the woman, saying she already owned an alpha and would pay very good attention to Will now that he was under her care. 

At first, Will reverted. He didn’t want to come near the woman and often hid away when Jack tried to get him. He could tell the man was slightly annoyed at his lack of cooperation, but Bedelia was seemingly nonchalant about his apparent unwillingness. But eventually, despite all of his efforts, Jack got a hold of Will and put him in a carrier, making the omega feel like his life was falling apart all over again.

After all, this is what the humans spoke about at the mill. They always talked about Will getting bred up by some alpha and having their pups, and it always terrified Will to no end. It’s why he was so scared when Bedelia loaded him into her car, talking softly the whole time to him, and why he didn’t want to come out when she finally set the carrier down in what Will assumed was her house.

Already Will could smell the scent of the alpha she was said to own, and it made Will chirp in fear as she opened the carrier door. He stayed against the back of the carrier, stock still and rigid as he waited for the other shoe to fall.

A few moments of silence pass, and nothing much happens. Will’s heart beats erratically, and a low whine builds up in his throat as he can hear curious footfalls come closer to the carrier.

“He’s a rescue, so be careful,” Bedelia warns from somewhere off to the side, “Jack said he’ll warm up eventually, but right now I want you to be very welcoming to your omega. Don’t be rude.”

The footsteps stop right outside the carrier, and Will stops breathing as he waits. Slowly, a head peeks its way into the carrier, and Will finds himself staring into maroon eyes that are unwavering. 

This must be the alpha Bedelia owns…

A curious yip is all Will hears, and for a moment, he’s unable to even blink he’s so petrified. For a moment, all the alpha does is look at Will, doing one quick overview before he returns to staring into Will’s eyes. He does so for a moment before he apparently loses interest, huffing quietly in complete disregard before turning and leaving from wherever he came.

Outside, Will can hear Bedelia sigh, “This is going to take a while…”

**———**

Will learns that the alpha’s name is Hannibal, and that he’s some pedigree of some sort. He’s very prideful about his lineage, because every time Bedelia has guests over, Hannibal always preens at the compliments he fetches from them. Of course, Will doesn’t let the guests see him, but they don’t mind when Bedelia excuses his skittishness with his backstory.

Still, he often overhears them ask Bedelia when he and Hannibal will have a litter and if she’s willing to sell them once they’re weaned. His hiding spot in the living room offers no protection from that possibility, and it scares Will when Bedelia says she will consider it. 

He doesn’t want to be bred — he doesn’t want Hannibal near him. Hell, if Hannibal would come near him in the first place.

Either way, once the guests leave, Will is still on alert whenever Hannibal comes near. While the alpha isn’t apt on making any sort of ground with Will, he still likes to investigate whenever he can. Despite being there for several days, Will is an enigma to both Bedelia and Hannibal. He runs away once he’s done eating, he doesn’t play with Bedelia even though the toys she has for him look enticing. Altogether the omega is scared and still cautious, and he often goes to vacant parts of Bedelia’s immense household, lounging around and relaxing as much as he can in the foreign space.

At the end of the first week though, Bedelia is apparently done waiting on Will to come around, and she decides she’s going to start putting things in motion with him and her alpha.

“Will, come on,” she murmurs, out holding some collar that smells of genuine leather and tinkles because of the small bell on it, “I promise you’ll feel better with this on.”

Will doesn’t want to leave from where he’s pressing against the wall under the bed, and he growls at Bedelia in warning.

Apparently, Hannibal is quite defensive over Bedelia. At Will’s outburst, he snarls and races under the bed, forcing Will out with a terrified squeak. All that Will can think of is _runrunrun,_ his feet skidding across the floor as he tries to race away. Bedelia won’t allow it though, and with fingers seizing his nape, she clips on the collar for Will easily.

Instantly, Will becomes like a statue. His heart is still thundering in his chest, and Bedelia tries to soothe the omega by apologizing and petting him. Will shivers, whimpering quietly and wanting to run away still. Hannibal comes over, a low grumble vibrating his chest as he looks Will dead in the eye. The omega whines and averts his gaze, making Hannibal snort in superiority before he stalks off to haunt another section of the house.

“He’ll warm up to you, Will,” Bedelia assures, like Will _wants_ Hannibal’s attention and approval, “it may take things to heat up a little bit before then, though.”

Will feels like there’s something behind that statement, but he doesn’t know what. The only thing he can do is relent and let Bedelia pet him, her hands and collar firm as he’s grounded.

**———**

When Bedelia isn’t supervising them or isn’t home, Hannibal likes to take advantage of her absence. He often crowds Will, chasing him around the house gleefully as though he were trying to run him out of his territory. Will is often scared of Hannibal most of the time, and he tries his hardest to avoid the alpha whenever he can.

At one point, Bedelia finds Will perched atop of her bookcases in her personal library, his eyes wet from where he started longing to go back to Jack’s. Of course, she pulled Hannibal aside, and it’s the first time that Hannibal hasn’t appeared too superior or anything. He was still a little ruthful, glaring daggers at Will as Bedelia reprimanded him for his behavior, but Will didn’t care as he tucked in on himself and wished to be somewhere else.

That night, Bedelia had apologized in some of the only ways she could, telling Will that Hannibal was to be put in a separate room where he would be locked in while she was gone. The reassurance and alleviation caused a great wave of relief to swamp Will, and he purred and rubbed her leg in thanks.

After that, Will was less amped up to be left alone, and he often explored and got used to the house while Bedelia and Hannibal were away. He even found himself scent marking things, rubbing his lean body against it to make himself feel more at ease in the house. This made Hannibal upset, of course, and Will often found his markings tampered with after Hannibal was let loose whenever Will retired to his pen for the night. It seemed the alpha was getting more and more intolerant of Will, and the omega didn’t understand how that was going to even out with Bedelia’s plans on having the two pair up.

After all, Hannibal seemed like an alpha that would get his way no matter what.

**———**

One night, after Will went to his pen to get some rest, he suddenly awakes to take in the dark scenery of the study. It’s been known to be his room, and that means Will isn’t too surprised whenever he sees two lurid eyes glaring at him from the doorway.

Thankfully, Bedelia locks the pens in case things like this happen, but it doesn’t mean Will isn’t any less bothered by Hannibal as the alpha angrily approaches. He’s growling lowly, lip pulled up to showcase his sharp fangs as he nears the omega’s pen, all the while leaving Will trembling in his pen.

Once the alpha gets close enough, he stalks around it, pacing and growling as though he’s trying to consider his options of what to do with the omega. Will doesn’t yowl for Bedelia, knowing she won’t hear him and that even if she did, Hannibal would make sure Will would know that calling out to her was a mistake.

The alpha licks his lips, rumbling as he eyes the gate of Will’s pen with interest. Now, Will knows Hannibal is smart — there’s no possible way for him to be unaware considering how cunning he is — and he knows that the alpha is quickly plotting something that will end roughly for him.

With a steady claw, Hannibal begins to mess with the slide lock on Will’s pen, the metal clinking together as Will sinks into the back of his pen. There’s not much room, meaning that there’s nowhere for Will to go once the alpha gets the lock undone with a satisfied huff.

Will whines, lowering himself as Hannibal pushes back the pen door, entering as though this were his own space. The air grows heavy and Will is not at a loss for the weighted presence before him, especially whenever he feels hot breaths along his collar.

Hannibal scents him thoroughly, rumbling occasionally and letting his tongue slip out to lick lightly at Will. The omega is quiet and stiff beneath him, only making a small noise of surprise when Hannibal grabs him by the scruff, maneuvering the omega as he pleases.

It’s a little awkward for Will, feeling those teeth latched onto his flesh as Hannibal forcefully guides him out of the pen. His feet slide on the floor a little out of nervousness, and he wonders what Bedelia will do in the morning when she finds out what Hannibal has done.

Eventually, though, they end up in Hannibal’s room, one that’s slightly bigger than the study Will was stationed in, until they stop right in front of Hannibal’s own pen. The omega is shivering, especially when the alpha forces Will to enter the new space with him in tow. Immediately, Will scampers towards the corner of the pen, a small whine bubbling out of him as he tries to figure out a way to get away from the alpha. The bell on his collar tinkles as his head swipes from left to right rapidly, only to still as Hannibal gets his teeth back on Will’s neck. 

_Calm down, Will._

Will lays down, unable to respond to the alpha as he begins to settle down around Will, humming in approval as he brackets the omega’s taut form.

It’s how Bedelia finds them in the morning, and she’s nothing but happy that things are apparently “progressing”.

**———**

Will still isn’t too fond of Hannibal. If anything, he doesn’t understand why the alpha is suddenly warm to him, to why Hannibal seemingly wants him in his pen among other things. The surprise and shock Will feels when Hannibal fetches has not dampened all too much since the first night it occurred, but now, Will at least has the common sense to wait outside of the alpha’s pen so he isn’t carried to it like some ignorant pup.

Hannibal appreciates Will’s compliance, even though it’s obvious the omega is confused. The alpha offers no explanation as to why he’s accepted Will in such a way, and every day he does something that catches the omega off guard.

Like today, Will went to the kitchen to eat lunch, only to find that Bedelia had set out wet food for both him and Hannibal. Now, this isn’t too surprising since she’s done it before, but Will has never gotten to eat it because Hannibal always got to it before he did. No, the surprise came in the wet food still being present, leaving Will to yip in confusion when Hannibal came into the kitchen.

_Eat, Will._

Despite his initial hesitancy, Will dug in, and watched over the lip of the bowl to see Hannibal preening slightly.

_Alphas…_

**———**

Bedelia is happy with her two pets, and she lets Hannibal out now that it seems like he and Will are getting along. It means that Will is starting to find Hannibal tailing him more often than not, following the omega and stalking him it seems no matter what he’s doing. Will can be in the kitchen one moment trying to eat, and Hannibal will be in the hallway watching. Even if Will is trying to intimately clean himself, Hannibal will be there staring and taking in everything, making each move the omega takes a conscious effort.

Will wishes he could get away, but along with her allowance of Hannibal’s freedom from his pen during the day, Bedelia is keeping less and less of an eye on her alpha now. It’s giving Hannibal more ample opportunities with Will, and it’s apparent early on in that he plans on taking advantage.

Will isn’t expecting it that day. He’s sunbathing in the study, letting his limbs stretch in the sun as he tries to warm himself. He’s been feeling off the past couple of days and doesn’t know why, blaming it on things like how Hannibal has been forcing him to eat the wet food whenever Bedelia puts it down, and that it’s upset his once balanced diet. Still, he’s only trying to get comfortable and settle his stomach a little, but Hannibal has other plans.

The teeth that pinch his neck aren’t too unfamiliar now, so Will knows what to do. He positions himself accordingly, too aware of what happened to the stray beta that had wandered into the yard the other day to really combat the one above him. Hannibal is growling with approval, draping himself over Will accordingly, his legs constantly shifting as if he’s trying to find the most comfortable stance for himself. Will is unsure as to what’s happening, because by now Hannibal should’ve ushered him to the pen, and so he yips quietly in confusion as Hannibal lowers himself slightly.

“Hannibal!”

The alpha is off him in seconds, leaving Will lying on the ground as he was as Bedelia storms into the room.

“You know better than that! Shoo!”

Hannibal snorts and walks on slowly, seemingly uncaring for whatever he did to upset Bedelia, and Will watches him go with apprehension.

Is Bedelia mad at him too?

He looks at his owner, whining softly when she meets his gaze, but she’s not angry with him as she was with Hannibal.

“You’re too young to know what’s going on,” she explains, petting Will and wiping away some of the slobber Hannibal left behind on his neck with a grimace, “I understand that you two are closer and things will be happening soon enough, but whenever he tries to do that Will, you stop him. You’re not ready for that just yet.”

Will is still confused, and he chirps as he settles in Bedelia’s lap.

“I suppose he’ll go back into the pen, but I’m not sure how much good that’s going to do,” she admits, “but it’s about as much as I can do right now since you’re going to need him here soon. Don’t worry about it too much for now, stress is the last thing you need.”

Again, Will is confused, but he knows now that it isn’t a good thing.

**———**

Hannibal comes to him that night, and Will doesn’t stir when he nears. The omega is exhausted and wants to sleep, growling lightly in annoyance when Hannibal enters his pen. For once, the alpha doesn’t reprimand Will or act angrily at him, but instead, sniffs curiously at him. Will doesn’t lift his head, but rather closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

In fact, he nearly does, until he feels something wet spray on him.

With a startled yelp, Will jumps to his feet, snarling at Hannibal before he surveys what had just happened while he was semi-conscious. Even in the dark, Will can see fine white ropes crisscrossing his form, and he bares his teeth at the smirking alpha when he can see that it’s come.

_Soon, dear Will. Soon that will be inside of you. Sleep well._

Will is taken aback by the comment, but before he can say anything in retort, Hannibal prances his way back out of the pen, leaving Will to stew by himself.

**———**

“He marked you,” Bedelia says with some amount of annoyance, “I suppose now is the time for a thorough bath…”

Will doesn’t protest, even though he’s hated it before. He didn’t necessarily trust Bedelia then, and bathing makes him feel vulnerable. Now though, with Hannibal’s dried come making him feel the upmost uncomfortable, he can find some sense to comply with the motion.

He allows Bedelia to wash away the offending liquid, grateful that he made it through the night for having not licked it off. While he’s known Hannibal for some time and has grown to accept some of the alpha’s strange tendencies, he didn’t want to stoop as low as to clean away Hannibal’s come with his tongue last night.

He thanks Bedelia for the favor by rubbing on her and purring, only to freeze when he sees Hannibals displeased scowl from across the hall.

“Hannibal, that was very unkind of you to do that to Will. I expected better of you, especially since you’re more mature than Will age-wise.”

Hannibal seems to be unregretful in his actions.

“I want Will to remain clean, Hannibal. Mark him again and I may find him a suitor for next week.”

At that, though, Hannibal seems to do a complete one-eighty.

Bedelia chuckles at the alpha, especially as he pouts, “I thought that would get your attention. Now, like I said, no come on Will, okay?”

Hannibal nods his confirmation, and watches as Bedelia leaves. 

Will is grateful again towards the woman, thinking he was going to be left alone by the alpha yet again. But, as always, Hannibal loved to prove that theory wrong.

Later that night, Hannibal decided to pay Will another visit. The omega had his back turned to the alpha as he entered his pen, trying to feign sleep so he would leave. Yet, as Hannibal nudged him, he was apparently having none of that, either.

_Up._

Will yawned, glaring lightly at Hannibal before stretching and settling himself slightly. Hannibal waits on him patiently, his eyes illuminated red in the darkness as Will blinks at him.

_What?_

Hannibal comes over, and Will knows the drill before the teeth even nip his flesh. He settles himself down onto the ground like always, but he’s surprised to find that Hannibal is requesting something different.

_No. Lay on your back, Will._

Will complies, flipping over to where his back is pressed against the warmed metal floor of the pen, his brows furrowed in confusion as Hannibal nears. 

Teeth latch onto his neck again, feeling somewhat unusual at this angle, as Hannibal positions himself over Will. He stays like that for a while, growling subtly as he occasionally twitches, like little aborted movements Will doesn’t understand as Hannibal stills.

He lets his teeth loosen their grip, and he pulls back to maneuver Will again. This time, Will finds himself lying on his belly, much like when he usually settles himself for Hannibal, except Hannibal is in front of him, the flesh between his tan thighs stiff looking and leaking.

 _What’s that?_ Will asks curiously.

_My cock, little one. Do me a favor and lick it for me, yes?_

Will is apprehensive, _But— but I don’t— I don’t know what that is—_

 _Will,_ Hannibal growls, _Do as I say. I will get what I want, as I am your alpha. Now, lick it._

Will inhales deeply, letting his tongue curiously peek out and rub against the tip of what Hannibal said was his cock. The taste is salty and the liquid there is warm. Will is unsure of it, but he keeps licking in case Hannibal were to do something about it. It’s not too unenjoyable, and Will doesn’t mind as he continues his lapping.

Meanwhile, Hannibal’s hips jolt occasionally, and he nips at Will’s neck in apparent approval until he forces Will to stop.

 _Open your mouth,_ he commands.

Out of some curiosity, Will does as the alpha says, only to gag in surprise as the liquid that had once steadily dripped out from the alpha’s cock shoots down into his throat. He sputters, looking at Hannibal with a betrayed glare as the alpha chuckles.

So that’s where the come originates from…

_Thank you, dear Will. I appreciate your assistance._

_Bedelia will be mad at you for this._

At that, Hannibal smirks, _Oh, dear Will, she said not to come **on** you, not **in** you. This is merely a deviation from my original intent. Now, goodnight, Will._

When Hannibal leaves, Will can say that defeat can leave a bitter taste on the tongue.

**———**

In the morning, Bedelia doesn’t catch onto what had happened between her two pets that night. If anything, she seems pleased that she’s been able to keep them functioning together.

If only she knew, Will muses.

**———**

A few days after the come incident, Will wakes up feeling worse than he ever has. At first, he supposes that maybe the food he’d eaten that night had gone bad and that he was suffering from sickness, but as he became more and more aware of his body despite his aches, he realized that was not the case.

He whined, feeling hot all over and altogether _empty,_ and he pawed at the pen door uselessly in a desperate attempt to find Bedelia. It’s obvious he needs a vet — that something’s gone terribly wrong — and he begins to yowl in panic and discomfort until Bedelia rushes into the room.

“Oh, Will, you poor thing…” she murmurs, coming over quickly and kneeling down on the floor to unlatch the door to his pen, “You’re in heat.”

Will doesn’t even know what a heat is. He’s heard of it, yes, but he doesn’t know what the word means. The lack of information has Will whining, coming at Bedelia like a frantic pup that got scared on its first trip outside of the nest.

“I know, Will, I know,” she comforts, petting the omega’s head gently as she tries to alleviate his stress some, “We’ll take care of it here soon. I’ll have to prepare you for Hannibal before he can aid you, however, but it’s necessary, I promise.”

Will whines, not wanting Hannibal.

Bedelia sighs, “I wish I could do more, Will, but there’s not much I can do. I’ll be back in a second.”

Will wants to follow Bedelia, but his legs feel too weak to make it past the threshold, and he’s scared of running into Hannibal before he gets to their owner. He settles as best as he can on the floor, feeling overheated and tight-skinned as he waits.

Eventually, Bedelia returns, an object that Will can’t recognize in her hands. She sits down on the carpet beside him, petting him and trying to reassure him.

“This may feel foreign at first, but I promise that it’ll make you feel a little bit better.”

Will doesn’t know what she’s talking about until he feels something nudge at his hole, making him screech in surprise as he tries to scuttle away. Bedelia shushes him, holding onto his collar and making the bell tinkle as she uses whatever is in her hands to nudge Will open. 

Despite his initial upset, Will finds himself groaning as the object breeches him, the width of it resting in him in a way he didn’t expect but can’t quite complain about. He stretches out, allowing Bedelia to insert whatever she has into him further, making Will whine and bite his bottom lip.

“You’re doing good,” Bedelia praises, “A few minutes with this toy and you’ll be ready for Hannibal.”

Will doesn’t know what she means by that, but he’s too busy feeling relief to truly think about it. He pivots himself to where his ass is in the air, presenting his hole for Bedelia to work the toy in. The amount of pleasure he feels is immense, building at the tail end of his spine and working its scalding way through his veins.

Will whines, begging for more and he doesn’t know what exactly that really entitles, canting his hips up to alleviate himself of the horrendous _emptiness_ he had unknowingly been experiencing.

After a few more minutes and maneuvers, Bedelia exhales, “I think you’re stretched enough for Hannibal now. I’ll be back shortly.”

Before she leaves, Bedelia removes the toy, making Will yowl at the loss when the pain comes back at the lack of something in him. He feels like he’s dying — being inverted from the inside when something isn’t holding everything in place. Bedelia shoots him an apologetic look before she leaves, making Will cry like a forgotten pup in his solitude.

However, right when Will thinks that this heat — this horrible, _horrendous_ thing — is definitely going to kill him, Hannibal comes into the room.

The alpha is immediately aware as to what’s going on, and even if he weren’t, Will is sure his grateful cries would be enough to inform him. The omega crawls forward slowly, whimpering at the pain as Hannibal quickly rushes over to him.

_I could hear you begging for me._

_Please, Hannibal,_ Will’s eyes are rimmed with tears, _It hurts…_

The alpha comes down, snuggling the omega and making a noise of sympathy, _I know, pup, I know. First heats are always the roughest. I promise that I’ll see you through it, little one._

Will whimpers in thanks, putting his head down onto his forearms so that he can rest easier with his ass in the air.

_Such a good little one, presenting for me. It’s always come so natural to you, and I’m sure that my preparations for your heat have paid off. Now, if you’d excuse me, I’d like to thoroughly breed you._

Before, if Will heard those words, he’d freak. There was nothing ever positive about that sentence. Well, until now. The thought of Hannibal fucking him, breeding him and putting his pups into Will, make the omega groan and cant his hips higher.

Hannibal growls in approval before he comes over, bracketing Will’s hips much like he had some time ago. It clicks with Will then that Hannibal had been trying to mount him that day in the study, and it sends a shiver down his spine as he can feel the alpha finally settle himself. There’s something teasing at his hole again, and already Will can feel that it’s bigger than the toy Bedelia wanted to start him with. The omega moans, and he readies himself for his alpha’s cock.

When Hannibal breaches his hole, Will screams. It’s not like the toy whatsoever — a large weight now nestled in his backside that makes the entire world feel like it’s fallen into place. The agony Will had been feeling in his wait dissipates immediately, making him rock back on Hannibal’s cock in search of more alleviation in his wake.

Teeth dig into the flesh of Will’s neck, holding onto the omega’s flesh as hips pound against his ass roughly. Despite being unaware of what breeding was apart from it resulting in pups, Will is in on it full tilt, and he can see why the older omegas spoke of having a partner during heat fondly. To Will now, Hannibal seemed like some sort of panacea — a cure to the hellfire that was heat and lonely vacantness. The alpha was going to breed him and make sure he was never to be empty again, a sensation his heat has now made him absolutely fearful of.

So he begs — he whines. He lets Hannibal know the entire time he’s fucking into him that he wants nothing more than his cock stuffing his ass and his pups stretching his belly. The alpha seems to be obsessed with the idea afterwards, letting go of his nape occasionally to whisper sincere promises to Will’s wishes. The omega is lost to them, howling in want and pleasure as Hannibal breeds him thoroughly.

In the end, once the heat — the event being a blur to Will — breaks, Will finds himself aware of the alpha beside him and the heavy weight in his belly. The amount of come inside of him was ridiculous, making the skin tight as though he were already carrying Hannibal’s litter right then and there.

To say Hannibal was proud would be an understatement, but Will wouldn’t broach it. Besides, he was starving, and he needed to make sure he ate enough from now on. 

After all, he has a litter to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.


End file.
